Transformer's Random Pairings
by sunnydsgirl
Summary: The most random pairings I kept finding inside my mind are finally on the site. Slash is included here. First up is a Blaster One-shot drabble type of a thing. Inquire inside for requests.Need a better title too! All continuitys are included.
1. BlasterRatchet Cuddle to Muse

As it would seem, I have fallen in love with the weirdest pairings to ever be know to TF fan fiction. I am not a great writer but I have creative idea therefor these will be drabbles. If anyone wants to make em into actual stories, give me a heads up an they will be yours. Though my drabbles might be a little bit longer. More like mega drabbles cause they ain't big enough to be one-shots. At least I don't think so. Ah well.

**WARNINGS!!!:** Nothing much 'cept minor slash. Maybe a kiss or two but thats 'bout it.

**Disclaimer**: "looks at piggy bank an notices a moth fly out" Last I checked Transformers didn't belong to me.

Drabble 1

Blaster/Ratchet

cuddle and/or musings

'It really was nice' Blaster thought as he went down the hallway of the Ark 'Actually coming home to something other then the cassettes'

Blaster loved his cassettes with all his spark, but he had always wanted someone else, on a more personal level to come home to. The partying life was great but sometimes he had wished for a more steady relationship. He had felt jealous when he saw Jazz and Prowl secretly holding hands (He hadn't told anyone about that. He would have been stuck with the graveyard shift for days if he had). When he had found his mate, his spark sung. So this is what being in love felt like! It meant that you always had someone worrying about you, always worrying about someone else when they worked themselves to status . It meant that you always had someone to relax with (or make relax in his case, he really didn't know the word stubborn until he started a relationship with a head officer).

'It really was an awesome feeling' he mused as he stopped and keyed in the code to his room. He stopped in the door way as a mesh of color caught his optic. There lying in a huge cuddle pile was his mate, and cassettes. The twins where curled up in one of the mech's are while Steeljaw was half on, half off his lap. Ramhorn lay at the mech's feet and the mech himself had been recharging until Blaster stepped in. He looked up and made a quite gesture to Blaster.

"I was telling the twins a story because they told me they couldn't sleep. Steeljaw made herself comfortable on my lap after awhile and I think Ramhorn came in after we all fell into recharge." Ratchet chuckled at Blaster's face as they looked down at Ramhorn. Blaster just shook his head after awhile and sat down carefully next to Ratchet on the couch.

"How was your day at Med-Bay?" He asked after he pecked Ratchet on the lips.

"It was a regular day. Tiring, idiotic mech's coming in for injuries from stupid stunts But what made it worth it was when I knew I was coming home to you" Ratchet said looking over at Blaster.

Blaster smiled. Yup, love was grand.

Alright maybe I was wrong, this is a one-shot. Maybe I will actually have a more then one chappy story!! Anyone want another really strange pairing?? give it to me in a review!! Flames will be used to start a fire on cold nights. Criticism is welcomed and encouraged!


	2. ProwlMirage Paperwork Kiss

*sign* Still no Beta. Hunting has turned up none, so if anyone offers?? *pokes* I know you peeps are reading, cause I got watch alerts!! Anyone have an suggestions??

Prowl/Mirage paperwork/kiss

He came in, just as Prowl had set aside yet _another_ one of those slaggin' reports. He sighed as he thought of the past three nights he had to spend alone because his mate was stranded in his office doing reports no one else had the patience to do.

Looking over at the pile, he walked over to the guest's chair (or as the twins so affectionately called it "Doom's Chair ") and proceeded to take one of the reports and a stylus off of Prowl's desk. As he did so, Prowl spoke without looking up.

"You should be in recharge, Mirage"

Mirage, beginning to fill out the report he had in his hand answered in a smooth voice, "So should you."

"I need to get these reports in."

"They can't be this important for you to lose recharge"

"Prime needs them"

"Prime needs his Second-in-Command alert"

Prowl finally looked up to realize what Mirage was doing and cocked his head. Mirage noticed this (being one of Prowl's quirks no one but Jazz (being his brother) and Mirage knew) and explained "Being a towers mech does come in handy sometimes. That includes paperwork." As he said this, he finished the report he was working on, and took another one from the pile.

Prowl just stared, another sign he was exhausted. Prowl, being of nature, does not stare. He might observe discreetly but he did not stare. He then, stood up and proceeded to kiss Mirage senseless.

"You" He whispered " Are an angle sent from Primus." After saying this, he sat back down and both mech worked through the pile, sharing small touches here and there. Few words where needed when someone showed they cared.

Ug, that last part was corny, but I didn't know how to end it!! By the way peeps, expect an update every Tuesday, hopefully unless I have an emergency. Maybe a Sunstreaker/somebody story next?? Hope for humor next chappy!!


End file.
